1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an intercom system, and in particular it relates to a multifunctional intercom system having message recording/retrieval functions, a remote control unit, and music playing capabilities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different types of intercom systems are available for transmitting sound from one part of a building, aircraft, or ship to another. Most common intercoms are installed near the entrance of a residence and merely allow a visitor to verbally communicate with a resident of a home or an apartment, in order to identify him/herself, and thereby allows the resident to ascertain the identity of the visitor prior to unlocking the front door, usually by pressing a button located within the home of the resident. Most such systems are not capable of playing music or of recording messages left by the visitor and are not easily accessible to visually impaired individuals. Accordingly, there is a need for a multifunctional intercom system having message recording/retrieval functions and music playing capabilities, wherein the various buttons are labeled in Braille in order that the intercom system may be readily used by visually impaired individuals.
A variety of communications systems are available for allowing a visitor to remotely communicate with a homeowner. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,083 to Johnson appears to show a doorbell with a speech and playback assembly for allowing a visitor to leave a message when the occupant is absent. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,520 to Housely appears to show a programmable doorbell with an LCD capable of displaying a message. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,060 to Lipscher appears to show a message system capable of connecting a doorbell speaker to a telephone answering machine.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.